A través de la oscuridad
by DemonessRaven
Summary: FINAL DEL MANGA Roy Mustang recupera la vista gracias al Dr.Marcoh.A su lado siempre la teniente Hawkeye,quien lo acompaña durante su recuperación.El Coronel no puede siquiera pensar en que la última imagen que podría haber visto de su reina habría sido su cuerpo ensangrentado,tirado en el suelo.Pero ahora ella esta bien y la necesita junto a él,en más de un sentido. ROYAI


Hoooolaaa! Cómo estan? Bueno, si, se preguntaran ¨Que hace esta mujer que no actualiza After the Rain o Wolf and Raven o El amor son encuentros¨ es que, es que, es que, esto de rever FMA Brotherhood y los gifs en tumblr y ALL THE FEELINGS! Necesitaba un fic donde mostraran la recuperación de Roy y su urgente necesidad por estar con Riza nuevamente, asi que...antes que nada, este fic **NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON AFTER THE RAIN**, lo que pienso actualizar (porque ya se como va a seguir, muajaja) va a ir en el mismo fic, asi que este es un one-shot nuevito nuevito y si, este si estoy resegura recontra, que es un one-shot! Sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic!

DISCLAIMER: FMA no es mio, si no no habría ley que impidiera la fraternizacion, ya todos lo saben...

* * *

**A través de la oscuridad**

**Por DemonessRaven**

A Riza Hawkeye no le gustaba la oscuridad, todavía podía sentir las manos extendiéndose desde las sombras, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su cuello y cortando su mejilla levemente. Por eso, durante las noches que pasó en el hospital junto con Roy, le costaba dormir. No temía por su seguridad, sino por la de él. No podía permitirse a sí misma dormir mientras él seguía atrapado en ese mundo de penumbras. No, era peor que eso, no había matices, no había nada…solo oscuridad. De todas formas, Roy se esforzaba todos los días en armar el plan para la reconstrucción de Ishbal, poniendo todos sus ánimos en ello. Pero por las noches, Riza podía ver en su lenguaje corporal como ganas lo abandonaban. Allí era cuando ella comenzaba a hablar, no importaba si era de lo desarreglado que se veía Breda, la nueva radio de Fuery, el descaro de Rebecca, la apariencia de la habitación, Black Hayate, lo que sea, con tal de no dejarlo caer.

Roy Mustang nunca creyó que iba a llegar el día en el que le tuviera que decir a su teniente que no debía hablar tanto, no porque eso le molestara a él, sino porque estaba esforzando su garganta. Si bien estaba sumido en una noche eterna, aún tenía grabado a fuego en sus ojos el momento en el que esa maldita espada se había deslizado, certera, por el cuello de ella. Su reina. Entonces sintió que había muerto, aunque pudiesen ganar al final y él pudiese alcanzar su sueño de ser el Führer, por dentro estaría muerto. Reconstruiría la nación, en nombre de Riza y Maes, pero su alma no estaría allí, estaría muy lejos, junto con ellos. No podía parar de dar las gracias internamente porque ella estaba a salvo, su voz durante las noches era como un bálsamo que aliviaba las quemaduras en su interior, permitiéndole recuperarse lentamente. Podía escuchar como esta se quebraba a veces, daría lo que fuera para poder verla nuevamente, saber que expresión tenía su rostro, observar a su alrededor y entender qué era lo que le traía recuerdos tortuosos a su Riza. Debía cumplir su promesa, debía mejorar al país para poder estar tranquilo y saber que nada más le ocurriría a ella, nunca más.

-¿Cómo esta Havoc, Doctor Marcoh?- Preguntó Roy mientras se incorporaba en la cama del hospital.

-Logré recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas por completo, pero tiene que pasar por unos meses de rehabilitación.-

-Así es jefe. ¿Siempre poniendo trabajo duro en mis hombros?-El coronel sonrió al escuchar la voz de Havoc cerca. A pesar de lo que había dicho, podía escuchar y reconocer la alegría en su voz. Arrugó la nariz al sentir ese olor a tabaco tan característico de su subordinado.

-No te quejes, Havoc, habrías muerto de aburrimiento en esa tienda…deberías dejar de fumar, no te traje hasta aquí para dejarte que te mates con eso.-

-Aww, jefe, no se ponga sentimental…ahora. ¿Qué estamos esperando?-

-¿Estás listo, Mustang?-Marcoh se posicionó frente a Roy, extendiendo la piedra filosofal a la altura de los ojos de este.

-Más que nunca.-

Sintió como unas ráfagas de energía lo envolvían, podía reconocer la alquimia a su alrededor. Poco a poco, en vez de negro, comenzó a ver un brillo color carmesí que cubría todo. Años más tarde aún seguiría sin comprender si lo que siguió había sido producto de su imaginación o producto de la piedra, pero frente a sus ojos pudo ver las almas de los ishbalanos, quienes le devolvían la mirada, esperando. Estaban esperando a que él cumpliera su promesa y él nunca lo olvidaría. De repente todo paró y la luz del día lo encandiló. Levantó su mano para cubrirse y cerró los ojos, cegado.

-¿Coronel?-

Una mano tomó la suya y se la apartó lentamente de su rostro. Finalmente, de a poco, fue abriendo los ojos y la vio. La teniente Hawkeye sostenía su mano y lo miraba fijamente. Pudo ver como el rostro de ella se iluminaba al darse cuenta de que él la podía ver. Hacía unos pocos días que Riza había sido dada de alta, ahora se encontraba tan atareada como sus otros subordinados, juntando información y planificando.

-No puedo decir que extrañé escuchar su voz, teniente Hawkeye, pero lo hice. Ahora me alegro ver que se encuentra tan bien como sonaba días atrás.-Roy le dedicó su característica risa de costado, pero ella pudo ver algo más en sus ojos, allí había una emoción contenida que no estaba mostrando. Los vítores y aplausos de sus subordinados se escucharon por toda la habitación.

-Me alegra ver que puede devolverme la mirada nuevamente, Coronel Mustang.-Grumman entró a la habitación, sonriente. Todos menos el Coronel se incorporaron de un salto, saludando al nuevo Führer.

-Tranquilos todos.-El anciano los instó a perder la formalidad con una seña de la mano.-Mi nieta tuvo la amabilidad de contarme lo que estaba pasando y decidí venir a verte, Coronel Mustang. Imagino que ahora podrás estar más activo en la reconstrucción de Ishbal. ¿Qué novedades hay con eso?-

Mustang procedió a actualizar a Grumman sobre todos sus planes mientras los demás se miraban extrañados. ¿De qué nieta hablaba el Führer? Riza los miraba a todos con cara de póker, mientras ayudaba al Coronel a exponer planos y demás. Luego de que Grumman aconsejara y aprobara, todos los subordinados menos Hawkeye fueron enviados a seguir con sus tareas, tenían mucho por hacer.

-Creo que esto puede funcionar, gracias por incluirme en sus planes Coronel Mustang.-El doctor Marcoh se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba sentado y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer doctor…le debo mucho. Además, ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo.-

-Ishbal nunca desaparecerá de nuestras memorias, pero podemos crear nuevas. Führer Grumman, Teniente Hawkeye.-Luego de saludar, abandonó la habitación. Roy estaba agotado, había sido un día largo y no pudo reprimir un bostezo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba estirándose y haciendo sonar su espalda.

-Lo siento señor, es que estoy cansado de estar en esta misma posición.-

-Haha, no te preocupes, Mustang. Pero tampoco te apures, necesitas descansar y recuperarte.-Grumman se quedó pensando un momento y luego volvió a hablar.- ¿Ya puedes caminar?-

-Desde hace rato.-Mustang lo miró, esperanzado.

-Bien. Teniente Hawkeye, llévese al Coronel de este lugar, voy a ordenar que los dejen salir.-

-Pero señor, no creo que sea una buena idea…-Riza miró al Führer, preocupada por la salud de Roy.

-Por favor, querida, el hombre necesita recuperarse y este es un lugar bastante deprimente para hacerlo, llévalo a un lugar cómodo… ¡Sácalo a que vea el mundo nuevamente! Tienes una semana de franco Mustang…obligatoria, nada de sobre exigirse, el plan ya está armado, así que ahora concéntrate en ponerte en forma nuevamente.-

-¡Sí, señor!-

Grumman se acercó ahora a Riza, sonriéndole y posando su mano sobre su cabeza, a pesar de ser más bajo que ella. A Roy le pareció divertida la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su subordinada, quien abrió los ojos grandes, parecía una niña.

-Sé que aún tienes trabajo que hacer, querida, pero espero que vengas a cenar uno de estos días.-Grumman le sonrió a su nieta, quien cerró los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, abuelo.-

Antes de salir, el anciano giró la cabeza y miró a Roy fijamente. Segundos después una sonrisa pícara se expandió por todo su rostro.

-Coronel. ¿Recuerda la última vez que jugamos al ajedrez?-

-Claro, señor.-

-Bueno muchacho, creo que es buen momento para hacer algo al respecto.-Con esas palabras el Führer abandonó la habitación, dejando a un anonadado Roy y a una Riza un tanto intrigada, esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Riza se puso en acción, dejándole ropa al Coronel para que se cambiara el pijama del hospital y poniendo en orden todos los papeles para el alta.

Se encontraban ahora los dos en un auto manejado por la rubia, yendo hacia el departamento de Roy. Estaban en silencio, ella prestando atención al camino y él observando todo a su alrededor. El atardecer teñía el cielo de un color dorado, transfigurándose en magenta y distintos tonos de rosa. No podía apartar su mirada del cielo, creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del auto, pintando todo del mismo color oro, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en los cabellos de ella, que brillaban, atrapando su mirada. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en las luces y sombras que jugaban entre mechones rubios de su subordinada, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que unos ojos color caoba le devolvían la mirada.

-Coronel…-Su voz se escuchó como un dulce susurro. –Coronel, ya llegamos.-

Mustang tuvo que pestañear varias veces para salir en el trance en el que se había perdido. Para cuando reaccionó, Hawkeye ya había bajado y cerrado la puerta de su lado y se encaminaba a abrirle la suya.

-No se preocupe Teniente, yo puedo.-Roy salió del auto y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves de su apartamento. Podía sentir la mirada de ella en su nuca, siempre vigilante, siempre atenta. Antes de distraerse nuevamente introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Una nube de polvo los cubrió a ambos, causándoles una tos imparable. Luego de unos minutos pudieron volver a respirar con normalidad.

-…-

-Coronel…-

-…-

-… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpio este lugar?-

-…no creo que pueda recordarlo.-

Riza suspiró, realmente no tenía remedio. Por otro lado, tampoco podía regañarlo, su casa había estado varios meses llena de cajas sin desempacar y ambos sabían que el tiempo no les había sobrado desde que habían sido transferidos a Central. Pero por lo menos ella tenía a Hayate, que se encargaba de que ningún otro ser viviente se apropiara del lugar.

-¿Cómo hacía Breda para sacar su ropa de este lugar?-

-Dijo algo sobre entrar corriendo con los ojos cerrados.-

-Debo hacer algo por esto.-

-No quiero que entre a este lugar, Teniente, temo por su seguridad.-

-Pero no puedo dejar _esto_ así.-

-Está bien, de todas formas mi sillón no es un buen lugar para terminar mi recuperación…sabía que tendría que haber comprado esa cama el primer día que llegamos a Central.-

-¿Pero dónde dormirá? No se quedará con este lugar así.-

-Iré a un hotel por esta noche.-

-Entonces lo dejaré allí y vendré a poner orden.-

-Ni se le ocurra Teniente, es mi responsabilidad.-

Riza dio un paso al frente, ignorando a su superior. Estaba por comenzar a armar una lista mental de las cosas que debía ir a comprar para limpiar todo cuando escuchó un siseo proveniente de debajo del sillón y vio algo moverse bajo la sombra de este.

-Eso…eso era una cola.-

-Nos vamos de este lugar _ya._ Ellos ganan.-Roy cerró la puerta y empujó a Riza por los hombros hacia el auto. Sonrió divertido al escuchar a la Teniente contestar ¨ Solo por hoy.¨ y esperó a que ella abriera el auto para subirse nuevamente.

Viajaban de nuevo en silencio, nuevamente Riza atenta al camino y Roy perdido en la vista a su alrededor. Tal como Grumman había dicho, la teniente lo estaba paseando por Central, manejando por la calle paralela al río. Mustang sonrió, y admiró la ciudad con sus bellezas e imperfecciones, trabajaría duro por verla resurgir junto con el país en una nueva era de paz. Se sorprendió cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio. Unos escalones llevaban a un pequeño pórtico, a ambos lados había negocios, los cuales comenzaban a bajar sus persianas.-Teniente… ¿No es este su departamento?-

-Así es señor. El Führer me dijo que lo llevara a un lugar cómodo y no pienso dejarlo en un hotel sin ninguna atención.-Contestó ella y a Roy le pareció interesante la forma en la que evitó mirarlo y bajó del auto rápidamente. También le pareció interesante el hecho de que podría haberlo dejado en un hotel cinco estrellas, en Central había varios muy buenos, y ambos sabían que su sueldo de coronel se lo permitía tranquilamente. Decidió ahorrarse el comentario, la idea de quedarse en el departamento de Riza, aunque fuese solo por una noche, era más que atractiva.

Ambos entraron en silencio al ascensor, Riza aun preguntándose por dentro de donde había salido esa ridícula idea de llevarlo a su casa y Roy tratando de imaginarse como sería esta. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, empezaron a escuchar quejidos y rasguños provenientes de adentro. Una vez abierta, Hayate corrió hasta su dueña, posando sus patas delanteras en una de sus piernas, jadeando alegremente.

-Hayate, adentro.-Ella ordenó tranquilamente. El perro se separó, ladró alegremente y entró, seguido de ambos humanos. Una vez adentro, Hayate comenzó nuevamente a saltar alrededor de ambos, dando ladridos y moviendo la cola.

-Lo siento señor, hace varios días que no puedo pasar a verlo y Fuery se hizo cargo de él.-

-Está bien teniente, no puedo culparlo por alegrarse tanto al verla, no es el único.-

Riza giró sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, pero para su suerte, Roy estaba agachado, acariciando la panza de Hayate. Se maldijo interiormente por enésima vez en el día por estar tan poco pendiente de sus emociones, pero no podía evitarlo, se encontraba muy feliz por él.

Roy se enderezó y observó el departamento, el cual era pequeño pero parecía cómodo. El pasillo comunicaba con un solo ambiente, a la izquierda una pequeña cocina con un lavabo, una mesa con un teléfono, llena de papeles (se estremeció por dentro al pensar en la enorme pila que lo estaría esperando en la oficina), a la derecha había un sillón para dos personas, una pequeña mesa y al final una cama. Todo tenía colores crema, simples, agradables a la vista, como era de esperarse de la tranquila mujer.

-Teniente, tiene una sola cama…-

-Está bien señor, dormiré en el sillón.-

-¡No puedo permitirlo!-Roy se giró indignado.-Debería haberme dicho algo, podría dormir tranquilamente en un…-

-No diga más nada Coronel.-Rápidamente tomó de adentro del bolso de él un pijama limpio, lo puso en sus manos y lo empujó hacia el baño.-Ahora dese una ducha, póngase cómodo y yo cocinaré algo.-Cerró la puerta del baño en la cara de su sorprendido superior y finalmente suspiró. Hayate la miraba con la cabeza torcida, inquisitivamente.

-Soy una tonta, muchacho…es solo que me alegro de que esté a salvo.-Terminó en un susurro y se levantó a poner manos a la obra. Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y la dejó a un lado. Abrió la heladera y para su suerte había vegetales y carne. Recordó haberle pedido a Fuery que le llenara la heladera, debía agradecerle más tarde. Una vez que todo estuvo cortado y en la cacerola, bajó el fuego y se preparó una taza de té. Acercándose a la ventana, observó cómo la noche había cubierto ya la ciudad, las calles ahora lóbregas y llenas de sombras. Pero esas sombras ya no llegaban dentro de su mente ni su pecho, ya no sentía esa parálisis que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir corriendo. Y todo era porque aquel hombre se encontraba ahora allí, en su ducha, a salvo, finalmente a salvo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía ver como el camino se abría para ambos, realmente veía cómo podrían llegar a cumplir su sueño. Ella siempre había creído que él podía lograrlo, pero últimamente todos sus pensamientos iban a protegerlo a toda costa, segura de que al final terminaría dando su vida por él. Pero en el momento en el que vio sus ojos llenos de desesperación, cuando la espada cortó su garganta, supo que no podía abandonarlo, que no podía dejarlo perderse, quemarse en los fuegos de la ira y la venganza. Supo que debía vivir. Riza era consciente de que se había convertido en una debilidad para él, no sabía hasta qué punto, pero tuvo miedo de perderlo en ese momento…pero ahora todo estaba bien y esa _debilidad_, esos sentimientos que había entre ellos, callados, ya no los hacían tan débiles, ya no había enemigos quienes pudieran utilizarlos en su contra. ¨_No, no puedo ser así de egoísta…todavía tenemos que reconstruir Ishbal._¨ El solo nombrar mentalmente el lugar de la masacre seguía helando su corazón y aún podía sentir como sus manos se cubrían de sangre, aunque su puesto como francotiradora hubiese evitado que estas realmente se tiñeran de rojo. No iba a engañarse, como le había dicho a Edward, en ese nuevo mundo de paz, una vez todo estuviera arreglado, no había lugar para los ¨ Héroes de guerra.¨…para los _asesinos._

Roy salió de la ducha, ya con el pijama puesto, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se paró en seco al ver a Riza mirando por la ventana, una sonrisa en su rostro, su pose relajada se notaba más ahora que se encontraba sin la chaqueta, una taza de té en sus manos. La miró desde el flequillo que cubría sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, su figura, grabando todo a fuego en su mente y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que podría no haberla visto nunca más, podría haber perdido su imagen para siempre, siendo la última su cuerpo tirado en el piso, sangrante. Apretó la toalla con fuerza, no podía frenar el sufrimiento que la sola idea le causaba, no podía permitirse perder a nadie más. No, no solo a ¨nadie¨…ella era ahora la persona más importante para él. Su debilidad. Su reina. Él sabía que él mismo también era un sostén para ella, cayó en cuenta realmente cuando la vio llorar en aquel condenado lugar, bajo el control de Lujuria. En ese momento tuvo miedo, miedo al ver como se había desmoronado toda su fortaleza por el solo hecho de pensar que él ya no estaba allí. Luego de eso comenzó a sentir que no hacía lo suficiente por ella, por mantenerla a salvo y justo en ese momento Bradley se la arrebató de las manos. Sabía que algo le había pasado esa noche en la que había llamado por teléfono, ofreciéndole flores, aunque ella lo hubiera negado todo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la seguridad en la voz de Riza al decirle que una vez que jalara el gatillo y lo matara, terminaría con su propia vida…

Vio en ese momento como la sonrisa de ella desaparecía y esta fruncía el ceño y se dijo que nunca más quería ver una expresión como aquella en el rostro de su teniente. La necesitaba, la necesitaba junto a él, necesitaba saber que ella estaría junto a él siempre y nunca lo abandonaría.

Riza se sobresaltó al sentir una mano que se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta el clip en su cabello, desabrochándolo. Luego unos brazos rodearon su cintura, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello y pudo sentir su olor, embriagándola. Era una mezcla del shampoo que había en el baño y su propio olor, uno que se había obligado a no sentir, pero reconocería en cualquier lado.

-¿S-señor? ¿Qué está haciendo?-Cuando no hubo respuesta, tragó y volvió a hablar en un susurro-Roy...-

-No quiero perderte.-

-Y no lo hará, señor, nunca, dije que lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno…pero esto no es apropiado, su sueño, su posición…es muy peligroso…-

-Deja eso.-Podía sentir la respiración de él, agitada, entre sus cabellos, contra su cuello, y reprimió un escalofrío. Su voz se escuchaba ahogada, y se asustó al sentir que él temblaba un poco.-Necesito…necesito saber que estarás a mi lado siempre…la sola idea de que tu imagen tirada en el suelo, sangrando, podría haber sido lo último que habría visto me hiela la sangre…-

-Roy…-ella posó sus manos sobre las de él y apretó con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio. Odiaba hacerlo sufrir, odiaba que por ella, él se sintiera así de débil.-Lo siento Roy…juré que iba a protegerte…y sin embargo terminé siendo tu mayor debilidad…no me gusta verte así, no deberías preocuparte por mí de ese modo.-

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Es que no entiendes?-La tomó por los hombro y la giró, mirándola directamente a los ojos para que sus palabras se grabaran dentro de ella.-Riza…tu eres mi fortaleza, la reina, no puedo permitir que nada te pase porque sin ti estoy perdido…mi sueño, mi promesa es contigo, tú me diste la alquimia de fuego, tu confiaste en mí para cambiar las cosas…pero si no llegaras a estar…-

-Pero estoy, estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.-Podía ver en los ojos de ella reflejados los mismos sentimientos de miedo, de necesidad, de entendimiento, de amor. Debía sentirla junto a él, debía sentir su calor, su presencia. Dejando de pensar, la besó fuertemente, transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos que sabía, eran compartidos. Riza primero se quedó paralizada ante la sorpresa, dejando caer la taza vacía al suelo. Finalmente reaccionó, llevando sus manos hacia el cuello de Roy, aferrándose con la misma fuerza con la que él la abrazaba, poniendo todo su empeño en hacerle sentir que ella estaba allí para él, para siempre. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, sus labios se movían siguiendo un compás silencioso. El beso se tornó cada vez más intenso, él la tenía ahora contra la ventana y su lengua presionó contra sus labios. Ella los abrió y soltó un gemido en su boca, al cual él respondió aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo.

Riza supo en ese momento que si seguían no podrían parar, por lo que suavemente llevó sus manos a los hombros de él y lo separó. Se miraron fijamente durante unos momentos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella entonces se alejó rápidamente de él, dejándolo allí, parado, anonadado, y se acercó a la cacerola con el estofado, distrayendo su mente. Roy se entretuvo primero juntando los pedazos de la taza, y juntando sus manos, la arregló con alquimia. Luego se acercó lentamente a Riza y la miró, dudoso.

-…No vas a decirme que es mejor que estemos alejados, que ese es nuestro deber… ¿o sí?-

-Dije que no iría a ningún lado.-Riza lo miró de costado, sonriendo.-Pero se iba a quemar la comida si seguíamos…-Miró nuevamente hacia la cazuela, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que cubría ahora sus mejillas. Roy suspiró aliviado y su típica sonrisa pícara y arrogante apareció en su rostro.

-¿Así que…no habrías sido capaz de parar si seguíamos?-

-¡Calla y pon la mesa!-Riza se giró rápidamente, poniendo un par de platos en sus manos, ahora el sonrojo era aún más evidente.

-Con mucho gusto.-Roy le guiño un ojo y la dejó allí, refunfuñando algo sobre su maldito encanto irresistible y altanero, lo cual decidió tomar como un halago. Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando del trabajo, la nueva tensión que había entre Rebecca y Havoc, se divirtieron apostando sobre la futura pareja, al igual que lo hacía el resto de la oficina sobre ellos mismos. Siempre lo habían sabido pero ambos habían decidido ignorar el tema ya que negarlo habría hecho todo muy sospechoso.

Una vez terminada la cena Riza obligó a Roy a acostarse en su cama, podía ver como se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio, la recuperación de su vista había consumido mucha de su energía. Casi al segundo de haber apoyado la cabeza sobre la almohada la respiración de Roy comenzó a ser pausada y rítmica, clara señal de que ya estaba camino a la novena nube. Hayate se subió a los pies de la cama y miró a su ama, moviendo la cola.

-Cuida de él Hayate, voy a darme una ducha.-El perro movió la cola y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus patas, su mirada fija en el coronel.

Riza dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, aún sin poder creer como había cambiado todo en unas pocas horas. Pensándolo bien, no era tan sorprendente, ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el que pasara algo así, pero creyó que iba a poder ser más fuerte, que iba a poder resistir. Pero él la necesitaba así, de esa forma, junto a él, y ella lo necesitaba a él de igual manera. Todavía tenían un largo camino que recorrer, pero lo harían juntos. Aún tenían la ley en contra, pero era algo en lo que no quería pensar, por lo menos por esa noche. Cerró la llave y se puso su pijama, secó un poco su cabello con una toalla y salió del baño. Se acercó a la cama donde Roy roncaba ahora, abrazado a su almohada. Sonrió y corrió un poco el cabello que tapaba su frente, viendo como las líneas de preocupación que rodeaban sus ojos durante el día habían desaparecido. Suspiró y fue al armario a buscar una frazada para taparse. Se sentó en el sillón y cuando estaba por acostarse escuchó la voz de él que la llamaba.

-¿No pensaras dormir en ese sillón, verdad?-Roy la miraba medio dormido, había desplazado la almohada donde debía estar y se había corrido hacia un lado para dejarle lugar junto a él. Riza pensó por un segundo resistirse, pero no tenía una buena justificación, ni quería una realmente. Una vez en sus brazos, suspiró y los eventos del día finalmente la alcanzaron, quedándose dormida rápidamente sobre el pecho de Roy. Este sonrió y la abrazó, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos de tal forma de que la imagen de su bella reina fuera lo último que viese antes de irse a la tierra de los sueños. Grumman había dicho que debía hacer algo al respecto de su oferta, pero él tenía más que la mano de su nieta, la tenía entre sus brazos para siempre al igual que ella lo tenía a él.

* * *

Bueno, fin! Qué tal? Necesitaba un poco de romance y fluff, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado! Ya saben, si lo hicieron y/o les quedo alguna duda o algo para comentar, no duden en dejar review! (puedo ver los hits aumentar en mi cuenta, se que lo leyeron...I SEE YOU *tono de voz de Sauron*) Mucha suerte y nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion!

**_Demoness Raven_**


End file.
